Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess
|produced_by = María Alejandra Botín (executive producer) Lawrence Christensen (executive producer) (executive producer)|written_by = TBD|based_on = The Dinosaur Princess by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|starring = Olivia Holt Rowan Blanchard |music_by = Michael Giacchino|production_company = Utter Nonsense Productions Legendary Entertainment Warner Animation Group|distributed_by = Warner Bros. Pictures|release_date(s) = April 3rd, 2019|running_time = 118 minutes|country = United States|language = English|budget = $105 million|gross_revenue = $401 million|preceded_by = N/A|followed_by = TBA}} is an American CGI-animated adventure-fantasy film based on The Dinosaur Princess, being directed by . It is produced by Utter Nonsense Productions, Legendary Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on April 3rd, 2019. Plot Summary When a powerful sorceress plans to usurp the throne of the Saurus Kingdom for her personal gain, the heiress of the Saurus throne decides to stop her by using her special ability to talk to dinosaurs. Full plot The film begins with Kitrina waking up and seeing a nice sunrise outside while dinosaurs walk around. She then heads to the nearby forest for some fun. While in the forest, she ends up accidentally angering a herd of spinosauruses. After surviving the chase, she meets up with her friends Gayle and Tristan. Gayle then asks what's up with her, for Kitrina to TBD. Under construction... Voice cast *Olivia Holt as Kitrina, a TBD teenage girl who was born in a world where dinosaurs and humans co-exist, heading out to find the marvels of her world and TBD. *Tara Strong (vocal effects, uncredited) as Terry, TBD *Rowan Blanchard as Gayle, TBD * as Lilia, a TBD half-velociraptor sorceress who TBD. *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Snatcher, TBD *Alan Tudyk as King Tyrannus, TBD * as Queen Victoria, TBD * as Tristan, TBD * as the Shaman, TBD * as Larry Blackiron, TBD *Dylan Minnette as Isiah the Shark Prince (end credits scene), TBD Differences *Kitrina starts out as a teenager rather than a preteen, being 16 years old. *She and Tristan have been dating for three years. *Gayle seems to be less stupid and mainly gets into situations due to her curiosity about stuff, being more in line with her modern characterization. Soundtrack Release Home media The film had its Amazon and iTunes release on June 18th and its DVD and Blu-Ray release on July 2nd, 2019. The film had its television premiere on on December 6th, 2019 and later on basic cable on Cartoon Network on October 2020-April 2021. The film is currently available for streaming on Netflix, although it will move to HBO Max shortly after its launch. Reception Critical response This film received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences alike. It received a 72% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 72 on Metacritic, and a 7.5/10 on IMDB. Fans of the franchise praised it for not being just an exact TBD of the games and giving its own touch by adding TBD features and TBD. Sequel See Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess and TBD. On April TBDth, 2019, Brenda Chapman tweeted that a second movie is on the works and will adapt elements from The Shark Prince alongside TBD. Aside from Isiah and Anna, she expressed her interest on introducing or Jewel on it as well, although she implied that the sequel's antagonist would be TBD. Promotions Fanta M&M's Wendy's Transcript See /Transcript. Quotes *'Gayle:' So, what are we up to, Kit? *'Kitrina:' Something mysterious, Gayle. This will be our secret, deal? *'Gayle:' Uh, deal, I guess. * Trivia * Category:Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:2019 films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Legendary Pictures Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas